Vocabook!
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika para chara vocaloid punya vocabook a.k.a Facebook /nama sengaja di plesetin #dibunuh/ apa komen-komen mereka di vocabook tersebut? Hancurkah? Aneh kah? RnR Please! /gomen kalau sangat Garing dan tidak memuaskan, chalice akhir-akhir ini lagi stress/ Ch 3 Nyawa Vocaloid, 2 Oc, dan Chalice terancam akibat salah satu OC ngamuk! #plak!
1. Be Carefull from Kagamine Twins

Chalice : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *background : The Crazy Girl come back* *BGM : We Are the Champion (kaga cocok kelihatannya =.='')*

Vocaloid Chara : *swt* (inner : Ini author kesurupan ya? Kesurupan mbak korban iklan sunsilk ya?

Reader : BERISIK! *nimpuk beton kekepala Chalice*

Chalice : *Tepar*

Miku : *ngambil kertas yang jatuh ke lantai* "Pesan Dari Chalice : Gomene... Chalice sementara waktu kaga bisa update beberapa fic... sisi gelap chalice akhir-akhir ini mau mengambil alih tubuh saya yang mengakibatkan saya sedikit OOC Di kelas #kaganyambung. plus lagi tugas sekolah yang numpuk dan bikin makin malas, jadi gomene jika ada yang menunggu "Guardian and Master" "Love or Not Love" "Which One to you fiancee" "the seven prince love story" Mereka baru setengah cerita =w=, tapi tenang saja, pasti chalice update kok XD (walau kaga janji juga #dibunuh)"

chalice : *hidup lagi* walau begitu, saat chalice lagi perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, chalice mendapatkan ide yaitu adalah... VOCABOOOK! Alias Faceboook XD walau chalice kaga tahu sistem-sistem Facebook lebih dalam karena chalice cuman main facebook cuman beberapa kali saja, bosan soalnya =3= #dibunuh penggemar Facebook. jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, NAH HAPPY READIIING~~~ XD*teriak pakai topi ultah (?)*

disclaimer : Facebook atau Vocaloid bukan Milik saya, kalau milik saya, saya sudah jadi orang terkenal dan terkaya #plak.

Warning : Garing, Nama aslinya dirahasiakan #dibunuh, GaJe, abal, banyak kesalahan, EYD tidak berlaku #plak, aneh, Pusing, Sarap, Lebay, OOC, gomen kalau usernamenya aneh, unsur mirip mengejek dan lebay (_ _), dll.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Terlihat Master sedang galau dan dia iseng-iseng nyari sebuah web yang mungkin menarik lewat Google.

"Eh?" Master matanya langsung membesar mirip burung hantu (#chalice dibunuh)

Master segera menklik link yang tertera di layar komputernya.

Awalnya Master mencoba web itu dengan bosen, entah kenapa lama-lama dia mempunyai ide dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara maniak yang membuat Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko yang kebetulan lewat ketakutan.

"INI PASTI SERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pekik Master senang dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara #kelewatan OOC.

Dan sejak hari itu, semua chara Vocaloid mendapatkan 1 unit Laptop Asus, kenapa _Asus_? Soalnya chalice kaga setuju Chara vocaloid dapat komputer yang lebih canggih di banding Authornya, jadi biar adil, biar sama dengan chalice aja =3= #dibunuh. dan mereka sangat suka chatting di Vocabook (?) Tempat curahan hati mereka (?).

* * *

**-NegiNegi_Forever- Log on-**

**-MyRoadRoller_Luv- -Log on-**

**-BananaKing- -log on-**

**-TunaandMe- -Log on-**

**-KingOfNasu- -log on-**

**-KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi- -Log on-**

* * *

**MyRoadRoller_Luv : **

ROAD ROLLER THE BEST!

_BananaKing Like this._

_18 Comment :_

**BananaKing :**

Benar, Roadroller The BEST!

_MyRoadRoller_Luv Like this._

**NegiNegi_forever : **

Tah! bagusan Negi! dibanding mesin giling versi jumbo itu, yok kita nyanyi, Negi negi di kenegi yoook!

MyRoadRoller_Luv :

AYE KAGA SETUJU DENGAN ENCIK MIKUUU!

_BananaKing Like this_

**BananaKing : **

Aye setuju dengan Nee-san! Aye kaga setuju dengan Mbak Miku!

**KingOfNasu : **

Bahasa apa itu, Rin? Lenny? Bahasa bangsa RoadRoller? Atau bahasa mahluk se ras mu, ras rambut oren? Hahahaha! bahasa yang aneh, campur-campur gitu.

_NegiNegi_Forever Like this_

**BananaKing :**

...

**MyRoadRoller_Luv :**

...

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Ara? Rin-chan dan Lenny kenapa diam ya? Kaga biasanya mereka diam?

_TunaandMe, NegiNegi_Forever, and KingOfNasu like this._

**KingOfNasu :**

Aku kok punya firasat buruk ya? dag-dig-dug gimana gitu... dan aku merasa merinding nih...

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Memangnya kenapa bisa, Gakupo-san?

**KingOfNasu :**

Kaga tahu, merinding aja... WEKS!? APA ITU?!

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Ada apa, Gakupo-san? Ada hujan es krim? hujan katak? Hujan salju? Hujan es batu?!

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

BaKaito! mana ada hujan es krim atau hujan es batu atau hujan Katak!

Ehem, ada apa, Gakupo-san?

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Mii-chan jahat... *pundung sambil ngemut es krim*

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi : Biarin! Emang saya pikirin XP

KingOfNasu : Gakupo-san?

**TunaandMe : **

BaKamui? Hei, BaKamui? kok tumben dia diam aja ya?

_NegiNegi_Forever, and KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi Like this._

**MyRoadRoller_Luv :**

HAHAHAHAA! ITULAH AKIBATNYA MENGHINA ROADROLLER DAN NGEHINA WARNA RAMBUT KAMII! *tawa maniak*

_BananaKing Like this._

**BananaKing :**

BENAR NEE-SAAAN! HAHAHAHA! *tawa maniak*

**VocaNEWS(?) :**

_**Di kamar seorang loid bernama Gakupo alias Gackpoid di temukan rata menjadi tanah, nasib sang gackpoid pun mengenaskan sehingga terpaksa di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, tidak di ragukan lagi sang pelaku meratakan tempat itu menggunakan RoadRoller, entah apa maksud sang pelaku sehingga ingin mengambil nyawa gackpoid tersebut.**_

**Comment :**

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

...Aku merasa aku tidak akan mencari gara-gara lagi ke Rin dan Len, aku takut bernasib naas seperti Gakupo.

_NegiNegi_Forever, BananaKing, MyRoadRoller_Luv, TunaandMe Like this._

**BananaKing : **

BENAR! ITULAH AKIBATNYA BERANI MENGHINA WARNA RAMBUT DAN ROADROLLER KAMI! HAHAHAHA!

**MyRoadRoller_Luv : **

*sweatdropped* Len masih ngamuk...

_NegiNegi_Forever,TunaandMe, andKaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi Like this._

**KingOfNasu :**

ingatkan aku jika hampir menyari gara-gara lagi kepada dua kembar pecinta buah itu *sekarat*

_NegiNegi_Forever,TunaandMe, andKaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi , Like This._

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

ah! kau masih hidup, Gakupo-san! Kukira kau sudah tewas di perjalanan dirumah sakit!

_TunaandMe, andKaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi, BananaKing, MyRoadRoller_Luv Like this._

**BananaKing :**

HAHAHAHA?! Kau masih hidup NasuHime?! HAHAHA!Aku akan keruanganmu dan meratakannya LAGI!

**KingOfNasu :**

HUWEEEEEEEEEE! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *nangis*

**MyRoadRoller_Luv : **

*sweatdropped* May Rest And Peace Gaku-nii...

_TunaandMe, NegiNegi_Forever andKaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi, Like this_

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : PEndek? Garing? Aneh? Kaga jelas? MUAAHAHAHA! #kena timpuk beton. ehem... gomen, saya hari ini kaga ada mood ngetik cuman di otak saya pengen ngetik ini... yah soalnya beberapa temen saya di dunia nyata ada yang main facebook dan membuat saya mengingat facebook dan akhirnya Voila jadilah Fic yang kaga jelas :3

Miku : walau begitu, apakah ada yang mau mereview?

Chalice : saya minta maaf jika Fic ini akan jadi junk Fic... apa boleh buat... saya sedang stress dan membuat fic ini sedikit membuat otak saya meringan (soalnya buatnya spontan =w=)

Mind To Review?


	2. Two Yu Kurogane So Dangerous

Chalice : YATAAAA! Chalice Update XD *lempar bunga* #plak!. Uwaaaa QAQ... ini kedua kalinya Komputer Chalice di format lagi akibat Virus #Virus aja di pelihara #plak! *bongkar-bongkar folder dengan panik*

Yuna : Yak, selagi Chalice bongkar-bongkar dan memeriksa isi-isi foldernya yang banyak dokumen, mari disclaimer :D

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya siapa? Udah jangan pada pura-pura kaga tahu, Vocaloid itu punya Cha- #digampar Reader. Ehem…. Maksudnya punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future media, Chalice kaga punya Vocaloid QAQ

Warning : GaJe, Garing DX, TYPO, Lebay, OC in heree~, EMAAAAAK! Chalice masuk di fanfic*loncat-loncat gaje* #dibunuh Reader, OOC, Etc

Note : Yang OC yang masuk adalah : Yuna Kurogane, Yuri Kurogane, Reito Shirogane (ada yang tahu dia? Yang tahu punya six sense #plak), Sukuna Shirogane, Yuto Kurogane, Illia Kurogane

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chalice_Love_Meat –Log on-**

**-NegiNegi_Forever- Log on-**

**-MyRoadRoller_Luv- -Log on-**

**-BananaKing- -log on-**

**-TunaandMe- -Log on-**

**-KingOfNasu- -log on-**

**-KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi- -Log on-**

* * *

**Chalice_Love_Meat :**

MY LOPELY CHARA VOCAAAA~ AND MY LOPELY OOOCCCC~~ GUUT MONIGGGG~ (seketika Oc yang ada di buku merinding semua)

**7 Comment :**

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

Entah kenapa kalau mendengar Chalice bicara demikian, saya merasa merinding

_MyRoadRoller_Luv, BananaKing , TunaandMe ,KingOfNasu .KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi Like this_

**Chalice_Love_Meat : **

Awww~~ Chalice tahu kalian itu senang Chalice bilang demikian~ Ayo sini~ Chalice peluuuk XD *regangin tangan*

**TunaandMe : **

GO TO HELL! *lempar tuna ke Chalice*

**MyRoadRoller_Luv : **

Dan apa-apaan itu nama VB Mu?! Chalice suka daging? Bukannya sarden, anjing laut?

**Chalice_Love_Meat :**

Secara biologi (?), Sarden itu enaknya dagingnya, Dan lagi Chalice pling suka dengan daging, baik daging ayam, daging sapi , daging babi, daging kambing, daging ikan, daging singa (?), daging semut (?), Daging kutu (Kan kadang beras ada kutunya disana #plak!) #makin gaje aja. :3 Yakan? Yakan? Tapi disbanding yang lainnya, Chalice paling suka 4 daging XD #plak!

**MyRoadRoller_Luv :**

/No komen/, Chalice memang baka *sweatdropped

_NegiNegi_Forever, BananaKing , TunaandMe ,KingOfNasu .KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi Like This_

**Chalice_Love_Meat : **

YOU ALL MEANIEEE QAQ

* * *

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden –Log on-**

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan –Log on-**

**PrincessFromDollKingdom –Log on-**

* * *

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden :**

Adakah yang merasa kalau Creator itu Baka?

_999Like this 1 Dislikes this (emang ada?)_

**20 Comment :**

**Chalice_Love_Meat :**

You are meanie, Yuna-chan Q^Q pada Pembuatmu ini DX dan yang Likes, kalian jahaaaat~~! Chalice kan Polos dan Tidak punya dosa, masa di hina sama kalian sih, jahat QAQ

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

KEPALAMU PEYAAAANG POLOS DAN TIDAK PUNYA DOSA!

_999 likes this 1 Dislikes this_

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

MBAH MU POLOS DAN TIDAK PUNYA DOSA! TUH KARMA TUH! SEMUA BOOKMARK MU YANG BERISI YAOI HILANG! HAHAHAHA!

_999Likes this, 1 dislikes this_

**Chalice_Love_Meat : **

JAHAAAAT! CHALICE BENCI KALIAAAAN! CHALICE ADUIN KE BUKU DIARY NIH!

* * *

**Chalice_Love_Meat –Log off-**

* * *

**PrincessFromDollKingdom :**

Chalice-san Log off… memangnya bias aduin ke buku diary? Dia kan punya diary yang cumin terisi 1 halaman saja, itupun cuman 1 kata?

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

Nah, lupakan saja mahluk gaje itu, jangan tertular bakanya, ntar kau jadi aneh

_999 Likes this_

**KingOfNasu : **

Benar! Kalau mau belajar padaku! RAJA PARA KOLEKSI HENTAI! Ayo sini Illia-chan, Ku ajarin kaya apa Hentai :3

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

Astaga! GAKKUN! SELAIN KAU NISTA DAN SUKA HENTAI! KAU TUH TERNYATA DEMEN ITUIN ANAK KECIL!

**TunaandMe :**

APAA?! LIHAT DIA TUH MASIH BOCAH! BERANI SEKALI KAU MAU RAPE ANAK KECIL BERUMUR 8 TAHUN!

**MyRoadRoller_Luv : **

KYAAAA~! Gaku-nii Pedooofilll XD

_BananaKing Like this_

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Ternyata, Selain hentai, banci jejadian, Janda ungu (?), kau juga seorang pedofil, Gaku-san

**KingOfNasu : **

Tu, Tunggu sebentar! Aku hanya membuatnya nonton Anime hentai! Kaga ada maksud apa-apa, memang aku ini Kiyoteru yang mempacarin Yuki?! Alias anak kecil?!

**PrincessFromDollKingdom : **

Hentai itu apa?

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

…**.**

**YunaIsTheQueenSardine :**

…. Nii-san, apakah kau sepikiran dengan, Yuna?

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan:**

….

Ayo kita laksanakan sekarang

* * *

**YunaIsTheQueenSardine –Log off-**

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan –Log off-**

* * *

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Mereka Log off, apakah ini pertanda buruk atau pertanda baik?

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

Entah lah, tapi aku punya firasat merasa kasihan pada

**KingOfNasu : **

Aku punya firasat buruk, SANGAT buruk…. Eh? Apa itu… APA ITUUU! NAGAAAA! BUKAN! SABIT MELAYANG DAN PEDANG MELAYAAAAANG! API! AIR! TANAH! ANGIN!#emangnya ini Avatar?

* * *

**-KingOfNasu –Log off-**

* * *

**BananaKing :**

Apa yang terjadi?

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

Entah lah

* * *

**VocaNews :**

Untuk ke dua kalinya nasib Loid bernama Gackpoid bernasib naas, kali ini badannya seperti kena gigit hewan besar, badan banyak luka gores yang dalam, badan berdarah-darah, banyak sayatan benda tajam di dinding, lantai, atap, kasur, meja, bangku, poster-poster yang err…penuh hentai, dan foto album, semuanya terkena sayatan benda tajam, dan setengah dari kamar itu hangus, basah, beku, dan ada listrik masih nyala di pojokkan ruangan, hebatnya sang Gackpoid masih bias hidup walau sudah terkena musibah cukup kritis, Apakah ini sebuah Mukjijat sehingga Gakcpoid masih bias hidup? Masih di pertanyakan dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu, sekian

**Comment :**

**NegiNegiForever : **

Wow… Menyeramkan O_O

**BananaKing , TunaandMe ,MyRoadRoller_Luv, KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi Like This**

**BananaKing : **

Hebat, Gakupo-nii! Masih bias bertahan di kondisi badan dan kamar seperti itu, ternyata kekuatan siblings Complex sangat menyeramkan!

**NegiNegi_Forever, TunaandMe , MyRoadRoller_Luv, KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi Like this**

**MyRoadRoller_Luv : **

Sangat menyeramkan… lebih baik jangan cari masalah lagi, deh, Gakupo-nii, ke beruntunganmu akan habis sekali lagi kalau kau cari masalah :D

**NegiNegi_Forever, BananaKing , TunaandMe ,KingOfNasu .KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi Like This**

**KingOfNasu :**

Ha'i…

**Ch 2 : Two Yu Kurogane is Dangerous if mode Siblings Complex –End-**

* * *

**Chalice : Yap, Chapter ini dan Chapter depan berurusan dengan OC cuman keempat berurusan dengan Pengguna es batu #dibekukan :3, maaf… habis Chalice kaga ada ide… yang muncul malah berurusan dengan OC (_ _)**

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Trouble!

Chalice : Chalice Update XD Maaf... Sementara Chalice kaga bisa balas review, baik di chapter 1 atau chapter 2... lagi malasnya kambuh DX #plak! #dibunuh Reader. Maaf... ntar kalau lagi sempet chalice balasin reviewnya (_ _)

Disclaimer : Not me

Warning : Chalice masuk Fanfiiiic XD *lompat-lompat gaje*, OOC, GaJe, TYPO, aneh, EYD salah di eja, abal, Lebay, OC masuk, dll

OC Included : , Reito Shirogane (ada yang tahu dia? Yang tahu punya six sense #plak), Sukuna Shirogane, Yuto Kurogane, Yuna Kurogane, dan Yuri Kurogane

**Rated : T For Slight BloodScene (?)**

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Chalice_Love_Sardine –Log on-**

**-NegiNegi_Forever- Log on-**

**-MyRoadRoller_Luv- -Log on-**

**-BananaKing- -log on-**

**-TunaandMe- -Log on-**

**-KingOfNasu- -log on-**

**-KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi- -Log on-**

* * *

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

Yo! Kemarin Kudengar di berita On the sport (?), Gakupo di bunuh ya? Gimana nasibnya tuh? Diterima disisinya atau kaga tuh? Ada pengacara saat dia mati gak? Ada malaikat atau iblis di samping mayatnya? Wajahnya yang hancur makin hancur gak? Sehat gak? (lah tadi mati kok nanya sehat?) dan-

**KingOfNasu :**

HUWEEEE! AKU MASIH HIDUP, BAKA CHALICE QWQ

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

*****Cold mode on* Kau masih hidup? Kenapa masih hidup? Sana balik kealam makam, atau kubantu aja masuk kealam makam?

**KingOfNasu : **

KEJAMNYA DIKAU PADA DAKUUU QAQ

**TunaandMe :**

Kau ganti Username, Chalice? (emang bisa?)

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

Yap~ Kemarin saya makan Sarden lagi hasil buatan tante, setelah di putuskan bahwa Chalice hanya cinta pada sardine~ *meluk panic sarden #plak!*

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

Dasar gila *sweatdropped*

_999Likes 1 Dislikes_

* * *

**MadScientistLoveYuna –Log on-**

**SukunaNotSakuCelana –Log on-**

**TatapMataYuto –Log on-**

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden –Log on-**

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan –Log on-**

* * *

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden : **

Ohayouuu~ *wajah tanpa dosa padahal kemarin habis bunuh seseorang*

**34 comment :**

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

Ohayou, minna~ *WaTaDos aktif*

**SukunaNotSakuCelana : **

Pagi, Yuna-sensei~

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPadllePopi :**

OHAYOOUUU *seketika tempat jadi beku karena pekikan bahagia Kaito*

**BananaKing :**

Ohayou~, Minna

**MyRoadRoller_Luv :**

Oyasumi~ XD #salah

**TunaandMe : **

Terimakasih kemarin sudah membuat Gakupo masuk ke liang kubur, kami semua kemarin pesta 7 hari 7 malam berkat kalian XD

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden:**

Of Course~ Aku tidak segan-segan seseorang menyentuh adik perempuan terakhir yang masih polos itu tercemar *Sister Complex aktif*, ya kan nii-san?

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

Tentu saja! Yang mau deketin adik-adikku langkahin mayat ku! *Siblings Complex aktif*

**KingOfNasu :**

*bergumam* Heh… dasar Siblings Complex

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

Gakupo Binti neng Kamui (?), kau jangan sampai hancurin moodku dan jangan sampai aku kesana dan memenggal kepalamu *dark Voice*

_YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden and 999 other Likes This_

**KingOfNasu : **

*kicep*

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

Ohayou, Triple Yu Kurogane :D, Ohayou Kuna-chan XD Dan… err…. Eito-chan…?

**TatapMataYuto :**

…

**MadScientistLoveYuna :**

Apa? Ada apa?

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

Astaga… *Background seketika lope-lope*

**TunaandMe :**

Inner: Ternyata Tsundere bisa hilang, ntar minta di ajarin lah

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

KYAAAAAA~~ Reito Chalice kaga nyangka tanpa meremodel ulang kau, Tsundere mu hilang ~~ Kyaa~~ *Girlish Aktif*

**MyRoadRoller_Luv : **

Kyaaa~~ Jangan lupa undang kami yaaa~~

_999 Likes this 1 Malu-malu (emang ada?)_

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden : **

#blush

**KingOfNasu :**

Kapan bulan madunya?

**MadScientistLoveYuna: **

AoiShora! *summon*

* * *

**KingOfNasu –Log off-**

* * *

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Uh-oh… nasib buruk masih tetap menimpa Gakupo-san

_999Likes this_

**SukunaNotSakuCelana :**

Astaga, Nii-san~ Kau ternyata….TSUNDERE MU HILANG~~ KYAAA~~ kapan weddingnya? XD #lempar bunga mawar

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

Demi Kami-sama… apakah hari itu akan dekat? Aku tidak tega melepaskan adikku *nangis*

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden :**

NII-SAN!

**TatapMataYuto :**

…Nii-san Lebay

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

Nii-san kaga lebay, Yuto! Dan sejak kapan kau tahu kata itu?

**TatapMataYuto :**

Udah Lebay, Nista, OOC, Sarap, Childish, Cocokan tuh Nii-san masih anak kecil bukan umur segini, Sister Complex, Brother Complex, Girlfriend Complex, Payah…

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

BAH! NANCEEEP! ADEK SENDIRI MEMBUAT KATA-KATA NANCEP! *nangis di pojokkan*

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

HAHAHAHA! Gimana rasanya di bilang begitu sama adik sendiri? Enak? Nancep? Sakit hati? HAHAHHAA!

_999 Likes This 1 dislikes this_

**YunaQueenOfSarden : **

Hahahahaha! Pintar kau, Yuto. Siapa yang ajarin kata-kata itu? :D

**TatapMataYuto :**

…Gakupo Kamui-san

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden :**

…

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

…

* * *

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSarden –Log off-**

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan –Log off-**

* * *

**BananaKing :**

Yak, mari kita menyanyikan mengheningkan cipta, atas gugurnya Kamui Gakupo di medan perang (?), meheningkan cipta, di mulai

_999 Likes This_

**35 Comment :**

**Chalice_Love_Sardine : **

HAHAHHAHA! Gakupo bentar lagi nyawa ke 7 nya hilaaang XDD Kyahahaha!

_999 Likes this_

**MadScientistLoveYuna :**

Hei, Sebenarnya kalian ini ngomongin apa sih?

**SukunaNotSakuCelana :**

Yang mana? Yang pertama? Soal kata-kata nancep Yuto? Atau kematian Kamui-san?

**MadScientistLoveYuna :**

Yang pertama

**SukunaNotSakuCelana :**

Lihat Username mu XD

**MadScientistLoveYuna :**

…

…

…#blush

SUKUNAAA! KAU APAKAN USERNAME KU!

**SukunaNotSakuCelana :**

**Ba**h! Ketahuan X3

* * *

**SukunaNotSakuCelana –Log off-**

* * *

**MadScientistLoveYuna :**

Jangan kabur kau, Sukuna!

* * *

**MadScientistLoveYuna –Log off-**

* * *

**MyRoadRoller_Luv :**

Ternyata, Sukuna toh yang buat :3,

_999 Likes this_

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

Memang aneh kalau Reito membuat Usernamenya begitu :D

_15 Likes This_

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

KOK CUMAN 15 YANG LIKES Q^Q!?

* * *

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSardine –Log on-**

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan –Log on**

* * *

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSardine :**

Damainya dunia, habis mengeksekusi, seseorang

_YuriTidakSukaDinistakan Likes This_

**BananaKing :**

Len merasa kasihan pada, Gakupo DX

_19 likes This 2 Dislikes this_

**MyRoadRoller_Luv :**

Tapi entah kenapa seneng juga XD

_BananaKing and the other likes this_

**YunaISTheQueenOfSardine :**

Mana si Eito?

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Dia tadi off.

**TunaandMe :**

Kelihatannya mau nangkap Sukuna yang kabur

**Chalice_Love_sardine :**

Bahasamu mirip mau nangkap Tako Luka yang kabur saja, Luka *swt*

**TunaandMe :**

Diam kau, Chalice, atau besok tidak bisa melihat matahari

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

Ha'i… Gomenansai, Luka-sama *takut*

* * *

**MadScientistShadowMaster –Log on-**

**SukunaNotSakuCelana –Log on-**

* * *

**SukunaNotSakuCelana :**

Muuuh~ Nii-san kejam, masa Sukuna diikat di tiang bendera? Memangnya bendera apa?

From via mobile

**MadScientistShadowMaster:**

Shut up you mouth, Kuna, Besok kau utak-atikin VB ku, tidak segan-segan Nii-san akan membuatmu di makan AoiShora

**SukunaNotSakuCelana :**

Huh! Nii-san jahat!

From Via mobile

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

Kenapa diganti lagi Usernamenya?

_999 Likes this_

**BananaKing :**

**B**enar, padahal bagus lho DX

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

UWOOOH! Usernamenya pakai Shadow master! KEREEN! Kau nonton paddle pop juga ya XD?

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

Benar~! Reito payah ah~ masa Tsundere mulu~ Ntar Chalice buat pasangan baru buat Yuna nih =3=

_NegiNegi_Forever, KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi, BananaKing, MyRoadRoller_Luv, TunaandMe, YuriTidakSukaDinistakan, SukunaNotSakuCelana Likes this_

**MadScientistShadowMaster :**

…

* * *

**MadScientistShadowMaster –Log off-**

* * *

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

Yak… kelihatannya Chalice dalam masalah sangat besar… di depan jendela chalice muncul sesuatu yang biru dan-

* * *

**Chalice_Love_Sardine –Log off-**

* * *

**SukunaNotSakuCelana :**

Hahahaha… Nii-san.. ada di depan tiang bendera buat ikat Sukuna… hahaha… auranya gelap sekali *memucat*… hai Nii-san Kau makin ke-

_From Via Mobile_

* * *

**SukunaNotSakuCelana –Log off-**

* * *

**BananaKing ;**

APA YANG TERJADI?!

**MyRoadRoller :**

2 Tumbang!

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

Ayo kita Kabur sebelum bernasib sama dengan 2 mahluk itu!

_KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi, BananaKing, MyRoadRoller_Luv, TunaandMe, YuriTidakSukaDinistakan Likes this_

**TunaandMe :**

Ayo!

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

Eksekusi secepatnya dan… Apa itu? Di depan jendela ku ada serigala berwarna perak, manisnya nyaaa~~

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

KABUR BAKAITO! KAU BISA MATI!

* * *

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi –Log off-**

* * *

**TunaandMe :**

Terlambat, dia tumbang…

NegiNegi_Forever, BananaKing, MyRoadRoller_Luv, YuriTidakSukaDinistakan Likes this

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

Astaga demi Kami-sama… aku bisa merasakan aura super kelam berjalan mendekat ke kamarku…

**TatapMataYuto :**

Nii-san tobat, tumben…

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

Yuto… Ka-

* * *

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan –Log off-**

* * *

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang terjadi?!

**BananaKing :**

Miku-neesaaaan! Tolong Len dan Ri—

**BananaKing –Log off-**

**MyRoadRoller_Luv –Log off-**

**TunaandMe :**

Lho? Eh? Ap—

* * *

**TunaandMe –Log off-**

* * *

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

APA YANG TERJADI?! KENAPA KALIAN BERTIGA LOG OFF?! ADA APA?! KENAPA?! AD—

**NegiNegi_Forever -Log off-**

**TatapMataYuto :**

**…**

**YunaIsTheQueenOfSardine :**

**… Apa kau mengerti apa yang terjadi, Yuto?**

**TatapMataYuto :**

Yuto tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu

* * *

**TatapMataYuto –log off-**

* * *

**VocaNews :**

**Yak, hari ini terjadi banyak kasus! Di 4 tempat! Tempat pertama, di jalan XXX no SS A, terlihat gadis bernama Chalice07 yang mungkin para Vocaloid tahu dia, gadis yang suka menistakan OC dan Chara Vocaloid, bergembiralah (?) gadis itu mengalami luka dalam akibat di gigit yang di duga dari seekor serigala dan sekarang dia di larikan di rumah sakit terdekat, ditempat ke dua, di kediaman Shirogane di jalan XX Di nomor WW, Di dunia Lalala (?), seorang gadis bertopi beret hitam biru yang di ketahui bernama Shirogane Sukuna, ditemukan saudara atau saudari kembarnya - pokoknya gender masih di pertanyakan- dalam kondisi masih sehat walfiat padahal mengalami tusukan benda tajam tepat di perutnya, anehnya walau dalam tuh anak masih hidup aja dan masih bergembira ria di rumah sakit sampai-sampai gangguin anak tetangga sebelah (?) entah otaknya rusak akibat penusukan tadi atau memang dari awalnya begitu gila, **

**Tempat Ketiga, Kurogane Mansion, di jalan PPPP, Nomor Ulangan meja (?), di dunia Syalalala~, mahluk bernama Yuri Kurogane, ditemukan kepalanya kabur dan berada di pojokkan, tapi mengejutkannya tuh badan masih bisa gerak sambil nyari-nyari kepalanya, membuat para polisi setempat, Jendral Polisi (?), Densus 88 (?), Kolonel angkatan darat (?) teriak histeris dengan suara perempuan sambil menganggap tuh mahluk setan jejadian, dan pada akhirnya tuh badan tidak di bawa ke rumah sakit tapi dibiarkan karena tidak ada yang berani membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan juga permintaan saudara-saudarinya agar jangan di bawa tapi di tinggalkan saja, karena tuh mahluk Zombie.**

**Tempat terakhir adalah mansion Vocaloid, Vocaloid bernama Kyte di temukan dalam ruangan beku dan kondisi badan kritis dengan luka seperti digigit serigala, di ruangan Diva Vocaloid bernama Miku ditemukan mirip di gigit serigala dalam kondisi luka sedikit dalam, di Ruangan Kolam renang terlihat gadis bernama Luka Megurine, ditemukan dalam sehat walfiat (kenapa masih di cantum saja?) kondisinya berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang mendapatkan luka, di Ruangan si kembar Kagamine, di temukan dalam kondisi tangan dan kaki cuman kena goresan ringan, dan di ruangan sang Gakcpoid…. Entah apakah sang gackpoid punya 9 nyawa atau apa, tuh Voca, udah ketiga kalinya bernasib naas, kali ini kakinya digigit Serigala dan kritis akibat ditusuk benda tajam**

**Pelaku masih di cari oleh para polisi sampai sekarang.**

**Sekian dari VocaNews**

* * *

**Comment :**

**Chalice_Love_Sardine :**

KOK MALAH BERGEMBIRALAH KALAU CHALICE BERNASIB BEGITU?! Q^Q

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

KENAPA AKU DI SEBUT ZOMBIE?!

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPAddlePopi :**

KENAPA CUMAN AKU YANG LUKA BERAT?!

**KingOfNasu :**

Kau tidak menghitungku juga, Kaito? *swt*

**NegiNegi_Forever :**

Gimana caranya kau baik-baik saja, Luka-nee?

**TunaandMe :**

Hahahaha, Mahluk itu masih suci ternyata (?), XD, Langsung pingsan pas lihat aku dalam pakaian bikini, Reito dan 2 Peliharaannya langsung kabur dari tempat dan menuju tempat lainnya

**BananaKing :**

Untunglah Kita cuman luka gores saja, yakan, Nee-san?

**MyRoadRoller_Luv :**

Untung saja dia kaga tega melukai anak kecil XD

**SukunaNotSakuCelana ;**

Yeeeeyyy~~ Lepas~~ Gangguin anak tetangga ah~ Sekalian cari cowo ganteng~

* * *

**SukunaNotSakuCelana –Log off-**

* * *

**NegiNegi_Forever : **

*sweatdropped*

**MadScientistShadowMaster :**

Berterima kasih lah, kalian masih ku ringankan seranganku

**AoiShoraIsSkyBlue :**

Right!

From Via mobile

**BananaKing :**

DEMI KAMI-SAMAAA! TUH HEWAN BISA MAIN VB!

**KingOfNasu :**

SERIGALA AJAIB!

**MyRoadRoller_Luv :**

BISA BUAT VB LAGI!

**KaitoLoveIceCreamPaddlePopi :**

IMPOSSIBEL! ADA ANJING BISA NGETIK!

**AoiShoraIsSkyBlue :**

AoiShora bukan anjing! Tapi serigala!

From Via mobile

**ShiroShoraIsWhiteSky :**

Benar

From via mobile

**YuriTidakSukaDinistakan :**

TIDAK MUNGKIIIIN! ADA SERIGALA MAIN HAPE!

**-Ch 4 : Trouble –End-**

* * *

Chalice : Panjangnya XD Kaga tahu kenapa bisa begini =3=, malahan ada bloodscene lagi, gomene… *membungkuk*

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
